The boy in blue
by IMaSHIPPERwhatAREyou
Summary: Dave is a mute who is taken in by Roxy. He has to go to a new school where he meets The boy in blue John Egbert. (smut in later chapters and I am also looking for a beta reader!)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day…. and another school. You weren't excited for anything. Why? Because you are a mute with red eyes. Your Name is dave strider. You can speak you just choose not too. You stopped talking after your bros death. When he died you went into a sudden depression. You were taken in by Roxy; shes a alcoholic but shes pretty cool. You like spending time with her sister rose and you love to make music. You are now walking into your new school. Rose has skipped two grades so you are not in the same class. As you walk in people stare, most likely because you are wearing your shades inside. You wear them to hide your eyes other than the fact they are totally ironic.

You sat in the back of the class next to some derpy kid. He had thick glasses and big buck teeth. He was cute and his blue eyes shined brightly AND his black hair made them seem even brighter. He looks over at you and smiles big. "Hi! My name is John!" You smirk and wave. He looks confused. You sigh and mouth your words. "Sorry I don't talk." "oh… sorry i just though you were being mean." He has a soft voice…. And those buck teeth… You thought the he was the cutest person you have ever seen. Not that you would admit that Dave Strider was a ladies man for what anyone else knew. "Dave Strider." You mouth. He says you're name before smiling wide. "You seem so cool! Iv never seen a mute be so cool!"

As the teacher walks in he closes his mouth. You hide your smile. You think about the blue kid during class. He sneaks glances at you the whole period and he blushes every time you catch him. When the bell rings you follow him down the hallway. Not that you were doing it intentionally but you stare at him.. YOU didn't mean to just when you cought a glance you kept staring. You bumped into some jock on the way. shit.. He pushed you against the lockers. He yelled profanity and took your shades witch you kept your eyes closed. A teacher comes andhe drops them and leaves. Sighing you put them back on going back to class.

You find out later that john is in the same class as you. You met his half sister Jade. Shes nice but way to hyper for your liking.

YOUR NAME IS DAVE STRIDER AND YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THE BOY IN BLUE.


	2. cutting and cuddles

DAVES DIARY

So Egderp has shown me around and shit. I met his half sister Jade. The chick is cute but god damn she needs to take a chill pill. I was doing better and havent cut in a while. But my dumb ass had to let John take my shades off. He just stared and shit.

It was creepy. I snached my shades flash steping back home. The first thing I did I went to get my blades. The one person I loved wont ever want to see me again. I was going to be alone again.

The thought of being alone made me cry and I wanted to stop the pain. I loved john more than anyone would ever think.

The blade went over my skin blood forming after it broke the skin. By the time I stoped I was in my own little puddle of blood, cring. The reason bro never acted like he loved me because im a sad excuse for a strider. I was horribal. Strider are not soposed to have feelings, crushes, and more importantly striders are not sopoded to cry never.

Im not a strider and never will be. Im not cool or ironic. Im just a worthless piece of shit. I cant belive I thought I had a chance he was so scared and I know it. There was a bang when some one opened the door. It was john. " Dave…." He tried to keep his cool but his eyes were tearing up. "W-Were are the bandages?..." I pointed to the closet.

John wraped my arms up in the bangaes and cleaned the cuts. "Dave w-why *sniffle* I was worried and and I didn't know what to do." John was shakeing and he put his hands on my cheeks Before smashing his lips into mine.

I was shocked when he kissed me but I kissed back. John pulled away smiling and pulling me into a hug. He pulled me on my bed. He patted my head and wispered things into my ear like "Your beautiful. I love you. Don't do it again. " And other things along those lines.

I fell asleep like that. Currled into his arms smiling like a dork. John and me slept like that all day. When I woke john was still there with his arms around me. I kissed his lips softly. John shifted and woke up slowly.

John smiled. "are you okay babe?" My face went red when he said that. I noded my head. "That's good! Well just so you know we are going out now!" He grinned and giggled. My face was so fucking god damn red right now.

Egderp stop makin me blush! I sighed when he kissed my cheek.

It has been 4 mouths sence then.

I have had so much fun. He never hurt me and we shared sweet kisses. I cant even belive that I had him. He made me smile and I am now glad I am not a good strider. I love this feeling I get when I am around him. We are the cutest couple ever said nepeta. I had met so many other people that like me for who I am. They all are fucked up little shits but I love them all.

Terezi is like my best bro. She likes to draw and she is just so fucking awesome. She could never replace john though. Roxy was happy that I had found some friends.


End file.
